Stay With Me
by Irish Jawn
Summary: Castle & Beckett get caught in the moment after he drives her home one night. Songfic. One-shot.


My first _Castle_ songfic based off _Don't You Wanna Stay_ by Jason Aldean & Kelly Clarkson. Written for alwaysaGryffindor! One-shot.  
Sorry if Beckett seems a little out of character. But I can actually see this happening. But then that's just me. Enjoy!

* * *

_I really hate to let this moment go__  
__Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow__  
__When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

Castle grinned inside as he stole another glance at Beckett sitting in his passenger seat. He was grateful for the excuse to drive her home, her car still being in the autoshop. She had acted put out, saying she'd rather ride with Lanie, but he hoped it was just one of the fronts she was so good at putting up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her hair fall in her face, and not for the first time since he met her, Castle wished he could brush it out of her eyes.  
"Castle, you missed my street."  
He jerked out of his daydream at her voice, relieved she hadn't noticed why he'd passed the turn.  
"Sorry. I was just, ah, trying to come up with a plotline for my next book."  
"Mmmhmm." Beckett looked at him knowingly, and shook her head, sure of what he was actually thinking of. He turned the car around and pulled up in front of her apartment lobby. Before she could do it herself, he jumped out of the car and ran around to her side to open her door. He offered her his hand to help her out, and after a moment, she took it. "Wow, thanks, Castle."  
Thinking of her hand in his, he took a moment before answering. "Just being a gentleman."  
"Sometimes when you're a woman working in a man's world, you stop getting treated like a lady." She smiled, and Castle grinned back at her. "It's nice of you to think of it."  
"May I walk you to your door?"  
"You may," she chuckled.  
As they ascended in the elevator, Castle wondered if they would ever be more than just partners, a relationship that was unpredictable even under the best of circumstances. Her light perfume filled the small room, and his thoughts were still running in circles, trying to decide what to do when they reached her floor.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?__  
__Don't you wanna hold each other tight?__  
__Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?__  
__Don't you wanna stay here a little while?__  
__We can make forever feel this way__  
__Don't you wanna stay?_

"Goodnight, Castle. Thanks for driving me home."  
"Anytime, Kate."  
Beckett stared at Castle, slightly shocked by the appearance of her first name. For Castle, or anyone other than family, but especially Castle, to call her by her first name meant he was thinking – a lot. And Castle was, in fact, wishing to make the night last a little longer, even a few moments. He never looked forward to leaving the precinct at the end of the day, and while he was thankful for the extra time tonight, he still didn't want to leave. He'd take even a few seconds more with her.  
"Ka- Beckett, I…" He stopped, staring down into her questioning eyes, and forgot everything he meant to say. She moved closer, barely noticeable, when she tilted her head, waiting for him to continue. For an instant there was complete silence, and then Beckett found Castle's arms around her and his lips on hers. She flew back to the first time she'd found herself there, when they were rescuing Ryan and Esposito. But then he'd had an excuse; she'd labeled it a desperate attempt to get past the guard. Now, there was no denying that he meant it, though she'd known he'd meant it before too. Then she gave up trying to rationalize, and just stood there in his arms.

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast__  
__I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last__  
__When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye_

Kate didn't know how long they'd stood there in her doorway when Castle pulled back. She stared at him, confused, elated, and angry all at once. Her arms fell from his shoulders, and he held her hands gently while they thought about what had just happened.  
"Goodnight, Kate." He took a few reluctant steps away, hoping things wouldn't be awkward in the morning.  
When she realized Castle was going, she decided the majority of her feelings were happiness. "Rick, wait!"  
He turned back to look at her, an inquisitive smile on his face.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?__  
__Don't you wanna hold each other tight?__  
__Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?__  
__Don't you wanna stay here a little while?__  
__We can make forever feel this way__  
__Don't you wanna stay?_

Beckett didn't know what she wanted anymore. She knew she wanted love. She knew she was scared of falling for someone who would probably leave her, but she also knew that it had already happened. As she looked at Castle, staring back at her, she could not find any words to say.  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Murder doesn't sleep." Castle finally broke the silence, and when Kate didn't say anything, he stepped onto the elevator, still filled with her scent. Beckett leaned back against her door for a while, staring at the doors at the end of the hall, and realized that Castle uncharacteristically did not ask to come in. A silly smile played on her face, because she knew he was still respecting her wishes, even when she didn't know them herself.

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby__  
__Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby__  
__Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

Kate turned on the radio as she sank to her couch, still wondering if that had really happened. Castle, driving home, tuned in to the same station, and the voices of Kelly Clarkson and Jason Aldean filled both car and apartment. Kate drifted off to sleep, reliving the moments in the hall, while Castle stepped into his living room.  
"Have a good day, Richard?"  
"Yes, Mom. A very good day. Especially the ending."

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?__  
__Don't you wanna hold each other tight?__  
__Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?__  
__Don't you wanna stay here a little while?__  
__We can make forever feel this way__  
__Don't you wanna stay?_

FIN


End file.
